Stampylongnose Wiki:Policy
Hello! To help make this wiki fun, useful and better for everybody, here are a few basic guidelines to follow when editing or creating a page: 1. TOPIC -> The first thing you must always do is make sure no one has made the topic first. Have a quick search and look around to make sure no page has covered what you want to talk about. (If it's briefly mentioned in another article, but has no page named after it, make one if you think it is significant enough). Obviously do not make useless, irrelevant or offensive pages. (see rules). 2. TITLE -> When making a title, try not to include the word 'Stampy'. For example, if you wanted to write about the Tree Train in Stampy's Lovely world, call the article 'Tree Train' instead of 'Stampy's Tree Train'. This is so anyone who wants to look up 'Tree Train' can easily find it. 3. TEXT -> The most important part of an article is the text! Try to make the article as informative as you can. If possible, use exact dates (eg. "It first appeared in episode 57"). Make sure you include what the thing looks like, what it does and why it's there. Include various links to useful pages, both in the wiki and out. (So if you're writing about a series, include a link to the official playlist). 4. SPaG -> SPaG stands for 'Spelling, Punctuation and Grammar'. I know you're probably bored of hearing this at school, and we're not the grammar police by any means, but if you are writing or editing a page, read over it. Does it make sense? Will everyone understand what you are talking about? It doesn't have to be picture perfect, but include capital letters and full stops so it's easier to read. Admins regulally check over pages so don't worry if it's a little short! There'll always be someone willing to make it bigger and better! RULES Violation of these rules will result in temporary or permanant kick from the wiki, and deletion of the page or edit. 1. Stay on topic. This is the Stampy Wiki. Squid is a seperate Youtuber so please keep any mention of him brief yet informative. Do not create pages that are about Squid or, in particular, his videos, unless they are in some way related to Stampy in a strong way. 2. Use appropriate language. Do not say anything you wouldn't say to your own mother. Stampy is a family-friendly Youtuber, so this is a family-friendly wiki. Swearing directly (it is ****) or indirectly (you are ****) are both strictly banned and will never be appropriate to use. 3. Be helpful & respectful. Edit pages for the best and comment to try and help people out and support them. Don't put yourself before others. This wiki is public and is viewed by hundreds of people per week, so is a team effort to put together. Unite the community, don't break it apart. 4. Do not attempt to speak to Stampy himself. This is an unofficial wiki made by fans, and we are not connected to Stampy in any way. To our knowledge, Stampy does not view this wiki and certainly doesn't edit it. Any questions or requested directed at Stampy probably won't be answered by Stampy himself. Do not pose requests or questions in wiki pages either. Use the comments for that. SANCTIONS If you break any of the above rules, and we think you meant it, you shall be punished. Admins will and are capable of: '-Kicking' '-Banning' '-Muting' '-Editing' '-Deleting' '-Returning to a previous version of a thread' The sanction you recieve will be based on how seriously you broke the rules. All edits are made in public, and your IP address acts as your identity if you are not logged in. ''' '''Thanks for reading! '-Mr Magpie'